


For Our Sins

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	For Our Sins

**Title:** For Our Sins  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil, Rose  
 **Prompt:** Heroic @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

It was. And she knew it was the last time she would ever see Cybil alive and she wanted to scream. She wanted to reach out and grab her and pull her into the elevator. Because no one should die for her. But she didn't and now Cybil is strung up, a sacrifice.

And she haunts Rose's dreams. She haunts Rose's nightmares. The guilt nearly cripples her and every night showed Cybil, hung on the cross. A lamb to slaughter for Rose who didn't get to say thank you, goodbye, I love you.

For Rose, who did not deserve it.


End file.
